


No.25 (Alt4) Identity Reveal

by LiGi



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Fate & Destiny, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Identity Reveal, Legends, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Once and Future King, no25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Febuwhump2021 day 25 - Alt 4 - Identity RevealA sorceress comes to Camelot, angry with King Arthur, and the only way to stop her is for Merlin to reveal who he is.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137632
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	No.25 (Alt4) Identity Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful Onehelluvapilot! Go and check out her febuwhumps too!
> 
> The prompt today was not medieval suitable, and I didn't want to do a modern AU so I used an alternative. And who doesn't love a good reveal fic!

The loud clanging of the warning bell woke Merlin abruptly. He’d been sitting on the window seat in Arthur’s chambers, napping, one hand curled around the broom he had been sweeping the floor with. He’d only meant to sit down momentarily after he’d yawned a yawn so wide it almost made him fall over. The sun was now dipping low on the horizon.

“Oops,” he muttered to himself as he leapt to his feet, casting the broom aside to run from the room.

He sprinted down corridors, only tripping over his feet once, until he burst through the doors to the council chamber, where he ran head first into Elyan, nearly knocking them both flying. He snatched at Elyan’s arm to right himself.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled. He was at the head of the council table, hurriedly buckling his sword belt around his waist.

“What is it? What’s happened?” Merlin asked in a rush, his eyes on Arthur even as his hand tightened on Elyan’s arm.

The knights were all bristling, their own hands on their swords.

“There’s a sorcerer out in the courtyard,” Leon said grimly. “Calling for Arthur.”

“There’s a – what?” Merlin almost fell over again.

“With me,” Arthur said, firmly and quietly, and swept out of the room, the knights striding behind him and Merlin stumbling to keep up.

They reached the front doors, the knights drawing their swords in unison as a guard threw the doors open. Arthur stepped out first, Leon and Lancelot flanking him with Gwaine, Elyan and Percival bringing up the rear. Merlin slunk off to the side behind Lancelot, trying to get a good sight line on the sorcerer.

The sorcerer was a tall woman, wearing a dark blue dress and cloak, which swirled around her legs as if in a breeze. Her long grey hair was intricately woven with black feathers and she had gold painted around her eyes which were glowing in the dusky twilight.

“Arthur Pendragon!” she shrieked as soon as Arthur’s foot stepped down from the palace steps and touched the cobbles of the courtyard.

“I am here,” he said calmly, his grip on his sword tight and ready to defend himself.

“The mighty king of Camelot,” she mocked. “But he is barely more than a boy. How does the crown fit, _Highness_?”

Arthur growled, raising his sword higher. “I do my best to be a just and fair ruler.”

“Is it fair the way you treat my people?” the sorceress asked. “ _Cume þoden_!” A whirlwind sprang up in front of her. She pushed it towards Arthur with a flexing of her fingers and he staggered back.

“ _Miere torr windræs tohweorfe_ ,” Merlin muttered and the whirlwind dissipated, swirling outwards like a gust, lifting the feathers in the sorceress’s hair and making the knights’ cloaks flap and billow behind them.

She hissed, her eyes darting across the knights, looking for the one who’d stopped her magic.

“You try to stop me?” She gave a cruel laugh. “You are weak.”

“Attack!” Arthur shouted and he and the knights ran forwards with a cry.

“ _Áblinnan_ ,” she screamed, waving her hands at the advancing men. “ _Ic þe healte_ , _min_ _feondum ætstande_!”

Arthur and the knights froze, as if turned to stone, their swords raised but unmoving.

“No!” Merlin leapt forwards, grabbing for Arthur’s arm. It wasn’t frozen, but warm and supple under his hand and he could feel Arthur’s muscles straining, as if trying to break free from the spell. He glanced at the others; they all looked in a similar state, unharmed but restrained in place with the magic.

“Release them!” he cried to the sorceress, stepping protectively in front of Arthur, anger seeping into his voice.

“Who are you?” She drew a dagger from within the folds of her cloak, gestured with one hand to make it fly at Merlin, stopping with the point an inch away from his throat.

“I’m no one,” he said firmly, taking a step back.

“You resisted my spell? You’re magical? _Who_ are you? _Forbærne_ _yfel_!”

With a shout, she drew fire up around him, trapping him within a circle of flames. More flames erupted all over the courtyard, tendrils snaking towards the others behind Merlin, lighting up the evening gloom.

“Don’t hurt them,” he warned, his voice low.

“Why should I listen to you?” she spat, the dagger at Merlin’s throat twisting as it slid forwards through the air. “Who are you compared to me? I am a High Priestess.”

Merlin shook his head slowly, taking a step forward, forcing the dagger to the floor with a simple glance of his eyes. He could feel the heat of the sorceress’s flames licking at his boots but he ignored it, his gaze fixed on hers.

“I wouldn’t underestimate me…”

She laughed. “I’ll crush you. I’ll kill these petty knights. Destroy your weak king.”

Anger flared through Merlin, his magic welling up to fill his chest, pressing against his skin as if about to burst free. He fought to keep from lashing out, letting the magic tingle in his fingertips, readying it in case he needed it.

“You will not touch my king.”

“Who are you to stop me?” she asked with a cruel twist of her lips, her tone teasing and spiteful. She raised her hand, her eyes darting to Arthur.

Merlin took a deep breath and grimaced, looking back over his shoulder at Arthur and the knights, frozen in place but still watching. Then turned back to the woman in front of him. He threw his arms up at his side, palms raised and filled with power.

“I am Emrys! I am the one the legends spoke of! I am the warlock destined to stand beside the Once and Future King!”

He flung his hands forwards, power surging in a wave across the courtyard, extinguishing the fires, whipping up dust in eddies around their feet, thundering through the still air. He could feel his magic blazing in his eyes, burning heat filling him up and exploding out of him like a halo of sunlight.

The sorceress raised a hand to shield her eyes, her hair and cloak billowing around her as she fell to her knees. The hatred that had filled her expression as she cast spells at the king and his knights was gone, replaced by reverence.

“Emrys?” Her eyes were wide with wonderment, her hands falling flat to the cobbles before her as she bowed low to the ground. “Forgive me, great one.”

“Release them,” he ordered.

“At once, my lord. _Alíese_.” The sorceress lifted her head, her eyes flashing gold to match the painted skin around them.

The rustle of cloth and clinking of chainmail evidenced the knights’ movements. Merlin cast a silent holding charm over the sorceress, not freezing her like she had done to the knights, but keeping her from trying another attack.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice called, uncertain.

Merlin spun around, aware that his eyes were still glowing gold, but unable to stop them. Arthur’s face was concerned, but he jerked back at the sight of Merlin’s eyes. Lancelot looked worried, his grip on his sword shifting. The other knights were looking between Merlin and Arthur, trying to gauge the king’s reaction.

“Merlin? What’s happened to him?” Arthur shouted at the sorceress. He didn’t believe what was in front of him. Didn’t believe Merlin was the one causing his own eyes to shine. Merlin squeezed them shut, pulling his magic back before opening them again.

“He is the great Emrys,” the sorceress answered.

“Is he possessed?” Arthur said in alarm, his sword coming back up to chest height. “Is this _Emrys_ possessing him?”

Gwaine's sword point dipped and he surged forwards, grabbing Merlin's shoulders and shaking him, his eyes wild and scared when they met Merlin's.

“No! Get out of him!” he roared. “Leave Merlin alone!”

Lancelot grabbed Gwaine’s arm, yanking him back away from Merlin. Gwaine fought against Lancelot’s hold, elbowing the other knight roughly in the chest.

“I’m not possessed,” Merlin said quietly. He reined his magic back completely, squashing it down inside himself until it was nothing more than a faint buzz. He locked eyes with Gwaine until he stopped struggling against Lancelot, then looked at Arthur. “It’s me… I’m Emrys.”

“You can’t be,” Arthur said immediately.

“I’m sorry.”

“No. No, Merlin. Stop being stupid.”

“You’re the stupid one, king of Camelot!” the sorceress spat.

Merlin held a hand up to her and she quietened.

“I’m sorry, Arthur, I’m sorry you found out like this…” Merlin gulped back the lump that had formed in his throat.

“But… I don’t understand…” Arthur’s sword sagged slightly.

Behind Merlin, the sorceress rose up onto her knees, lifting her head and speaking clearly.

“The legends spoke of a warlock – the most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth – and together with the Once and Future King, he would bring about the Golden Age of Albion.”

“You’re that king, Arthur,” Merlin whispered, but in the silence of the courtyard his voice echoed as loud as the woman’s had.

“But…?” Arthur shook his head, his face screwed up in disbelief, looking to his side at Leon.

“Are you certain it is him, Emrys?” the woman said scornfully.

“Yes,” Merlin snapped. “The great dragon told me so.”

“You’ve spoken to the great dragon? Kilgharrah? The _last_ dragon?”

“Yes. I’m a Dragonlord,” he said impatiently over his shoulder. He was still focussing on Arthur.

Arthur dropped his sword, the clang of it hitting the cobbles making Merlin jump.

“But that’s just a story. It’s a children’s story.” He again looked to Leon, as if Leon would confirm it.

The tall knight nodded. “My nursemaid used to tell me the story.” He was frowning, looking like he was lost deep in thought. “The Once and Future King who would unite the land. I always loved that story.”

“What has that got to do with Merlin?” Gwaine yelled, his devastated expression making Merlin’s heart ache.

“It is my destiny,” Merlin answered.

“ _Destiny_.” Arthur huffed derisively and snatched his sword up from the ground, ramming it into his belt with so much force it was a wonder he didn’t slice right through the leather. “I’ve had enough of this. Percival, Elyan, take her to the cells.” He jerked his hand at the sorceress.

“Go peacefully and you will not be harmed,” Merlin said softly, trusting that Percival and Elyan would keep to his word.

“Thank you, great one.” The sorceress bowed low to him again then allowed the two knights to take an arm each and march her towards the dungeons.

Lancelot put a hand on Merlin’s back, giving him a small amused smile. Merlin knew his friend would start calling him ‘great one’ in jest now. He grinned back.

“ _You_.” Arthur jabbed his finger towards Merlin, who stopped grinning immediately. “Council chamber. Now. You have a lot explaining to do.”

The king spun on his heel, his cloak swirling behind him as he stormed up the steps into the palace, Leon and Gwaine following him after casting wary glances at Merlin.

Lancelot patted Merlin on the back then gestured up the steps.

“After you, great one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and all comments!


End file.
